


Mindless Sans Indulgence

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Fall Out Bones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn With Plot, Skeletons, careful to not cut yourself on all that Edge™, magical ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Edge™ Sans. You make love?<br/>A lot of dubcon explicit pornography mixed with the fear of getting your soul eaten by a demon goat monster king... and a little bit of fluff.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 1 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p><p>This work contains dubious consent, light bdsm, domplay and other Edgy™ themes so look out for that, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless Sans Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> you wouldn't believe how much thought and planning went into the story and background of this side series  
> a huge thanks to our lovely beta reader ShouldntWouldntCouldnt for correcting grammar and adding an extra spark to our work <33

When you wake up, it's dark… your body is stiff, and your legs hurt from sitting on the cold floor for too long. Why are you on the floor? And which floor _is_ this? You look around, disoriented, trying to remember how you got here… you raise your hands to your face to rub the sleep out of your eyes, when you suddenly realize your arms are heavy with huge metal cuffs. You gasp, heartbeat going faster, hastily running your hands along one chain to find its source… you’re nailed to a wooden wall. Your chains are long enough to move your arms around, so you grope around the floor, trying to find out where you are in the darkness.

The floor is wooden, but a hard piece of rug is underneath you. None of this is familiar. Right in front of you is a pole-- maybe a support beam, or a jail bar. The nails keeping you chained to the wall aren't very thick, but when you try to bend them with your weight, nothing happens. You touch around one nail a bit and find that if you tugged at it from the front, you just might be able to pull it out of the wall… _yes, you could use the pole as a support_ , you think as you pull yourself up to your knees. You look behind your shoulder to the--

You freeze. A pair of red lights are fixed on you from the darkness. You don't move a muscle, holding your breath as you stare... the lights shift, illuminating a creature whose eyes hold the lights. Your mind assumes the shape of a huge four-legged beast staring down at you, bristled and ready to lunge at your throat.

Instead you hear a chuckle; deep, malicious, threatening. The lights grow closer as the steps grow louder-- you can feel your heart beating so fast it might jump right out of your chest. The steps become quiet as the lights turn to the side, and you hear a small clack and a click-- then suddenly, you’re blinded by a small, dim lightbulb hanging from the support beam.

What stands in front of you isn’t a giant, bristled beast. Well... he isn't giant, anyway. The man can't be much taller than you, if even. He appears to be incorporated into society, dressed as an edgy punk, but he also looks menacing. His eyes are hollow, lit up by red orbs as irises, and his grin is lined with big, sharp teeth.

One golden fang glistens in the light of the lamp as he stares down at you. You know he must be a monster, but only when he leans in closer do you realize what kind of monster. His cheekbones, the cavity replacing his nose, and the rattles echoing from his clothes every time he chuckles give it away.

Once you work out the threat he poses to you, you realize that you're on the floor and he's standing. You quickly try to rid yourself of the disadvantage, scrambling to your feet as he watches you in amusement. He throws his hand into the air, an unseen force pushing you back down to the floor.

You look up at him, pinned to the ground as he walks over to you, huge grin plastered over his face. You dig your heels into the floor and push yourself against the wall, trying to distance yourself from him. The skeleton just laughs at your efforts, squatting down to face you.

"hey, buddy," he growls, his intense stare fixated on you, "you wouldn't've been trying to escape, wouldya’?" Your chest is rapidly rising and lowering with shallow breath. You refuse to take your eyes off of his. "heh. thought so. not like you coulda’ left, even if you _could_ get loose. "

"What's going on here?!" you shout at him, desperately trying to hide your fear with anger. He flinches at your voice, then smiles even wider.

"don'tya remember? my brother hunted you down," he says. You frown, eyes darting to the floor in thought. Why were you being hunted? _When_ were you being hunted?

"you really _don't_ remember, huh? you were screaming like a banshee when he chased you through the woods. have to say, humans are pretty tough. " He taps a finger over his gold tooth. "that bone hit you over the head pretty damn hard. i'm surprised it didn't smash your stupid head in. how disappointing."

You swing your arm out in an attempt to punch him, but the chain catches your wrist just before you makes contact with his head. The skeleton dodges to the side, his smile disappearing as his eyes bore into your hand in fear. You see a drop of sweat fall to the floor.

His eyes trace your fist down the chain to the wall, and he grins again.

"heh heh heh, nice try. attacks won’t do you any good. that chain ain't just to hold ya back... it also freezes your magic." You look down on your wrists, seeing that the chain seems much sturdier than you thought. It's black with a red tint, resonating with power.

"heh, we... _borrowed_ it from the head of the royal guard. slipped it on ya while you were out. so… unless you had an attack ready while you were fuckin’ _unconcious..._ " he leans in closer, invisible magic holding your arms in place. " _i don't think there's any point in trying._ "

You furrow your eyebrows and look at your chains. You don't _have_ magic… why would they tie you up in magic-proof chains? Not like it matters, if you’re being guarded. Even if you were to escape, you don't know where you are, or who exactly you're against. You consider your options, carefully weighing the consequences... then look up at him, swallowing your fear to stare him straight in the eyes.

"What do you plan to do with me?" you ask, voice level and demanding. The skeleton’s eyebrow arches with a smug smile.

"what do _you_ think, human? " You can feel your heartbeat speed up again.

"You want to use my soul, don't you?" He grabs your chin and turns your face side to side, looking over you with a cruel grin.

"not in particular, no." the skeleton gives a low chuckle. "the king does, though. he wants ya  _dead or alive_. once we hand you over to him, all of our problems will be solved. "

As you stare him down, you see small drops of sweat forming at his temples. His jaw is twitching the slightest bit and his eyes are wide. You aren't sure if this is how skeletons just look, but he looks nervous. You try to think fast to come up with some kinda way out, keeping his attention with your eyes, but... it's hard to think suddenly. There is no way out. You’re stuck here with him, all alone in this dark room, under his every whim...

The skeleton’s eyes dart away, then he chuckles again.

"what, no more questions? thought you'd have plenty. but, since ya don’t..." his hand shoots up to you and grabs you by the throat, causing you to moan. "i think we--"

He lets go of you, suddenly realizing that you moaned when he grabbed you. He stares down at you, surprised, and you stare up at him, mortified. Okay, this is clearly a really, really, _really_ dangerous situation to be in, but _apparently_ , your body didn’t get the memo. Your heartbeat is fast and your cheeks are burning. You desperately try to think of something, _anything_ to say, while furiously kinkshaming yourself in your head. This could end up very poorly for you, but your body’s paying no attention to the weight of the situation, getting more hot and bothered than you've been in years.

It's completely silent, the tension rising with every breath you take. Then he smiles slowly, your heart going faster out of both horror and excitement.

"wait, you're not _enjoying_ this, are you? " he asks, eyebrows high and chuckling.

"No! I-I'm not!" you defend yourself. If he gets the wrong idea, your life expectancy might get much shorter than it already is. He starts laughing, then squats back down to you.

"are too!" he says, and you shake your head.

"Am not!" Suddenly he comes closer and his hands land on your chest, squeezing your breasts roughly. You can't help but moan out softly, teeth clenched.

He leans in closer. " _are too,_ " he says in a low growl.

 _Holy shit that's hot._ You know you can’t convince him otherwise now, and so you try to get away, slamming your back into the wall behind you, only to his amusement. You’re paralyzed with fear of what he could do to you, but heating up as your breath becomes fast and ragged.

He extends his hand, his magic lifting you up and setting you on your legs-- which buckle underneath you, unable to work after sitting for so long. He doesn’t give you a chance to fall, slamming both his hands against the wall on either side of your head, stepping closer and looming over you.

His body isn’t really taller than you, but it’s much bigger and very intimidating like this. For a few moments, he just stands there, listening to your whimpers caused both by fear and arousal.

"you really are some kinda freak, huh?" he chuckles, shaking his head before looking you right in the eyes, "in that case... you might even like what i’m about to do to you," he says menacingly, sending shivers up your spine.

He closes his eyes and opens them again, only one of his irises visible and burning brightly, illuminating most of his skull with a strong, red glow. Before you can react, he grabs your chin with his hand and tilts your head back, going for your neck. You partially expect him to kill you right there, but instead you feel something hot and slick where your neck and shoulder meet. You moan out, unable to stop yourself, your body writhing as you decide whether to pull away or press against the warm sensation.

He runs the tip down your hair line, pushing it against your skin roughly, and you whimper a small _no_ when he pulls back to look at you, your face red with embarrassment. He furrows his brows, snarling at you for resisting. Before you can stop him, he lunges at your your neck, his sharp teeth lightly piercing your skin the slightest bit. You expect them to sink deeper, tear the flesh away at any moment-- he pulls back and starts to nibble at the abused area, licking away the few beads of blood that adorn your skin. You sigh, not even realizing you had been holding your breath throughout the encounter.

He gives you one last lick before pulling away again, taking a step back to look you over and admire the red mark he left on you. You bite at your lip, willing yourself to stop panting, but it just makes him smile.

"heh. so ya ain’t gonna cooperate as much as i want you to, huh? we gotta do something about that." He grins and steps closer to you again, aggressively pushing his knee between your legs and rolling it against your crotch. Despite your best efforts to restrain yourself, you cry out in pleasure, rocking against him. You can see his smirk through your half lidded eyes. "that’s better," he growls.

You clench your teeth, desperately trying to get your body to calm down. If this goes any further, your arousal might encourage him to hurt you again. You force yourself to stop rocking against him, which makes him grunt in disapproval. He looks at you, his leg moving side to side between your legs, but you just clench your teeth harder. When he leans in, you turn your head to the side, eyes closed tightly.

"aww, come on... you were all over me just a second ago. don't pretend you don’t enjoy this," he says mockingly. You turn your head the other side, but he grabs you by the chin and forces you to face him, you eyes going wide. His irises are lit up, and he shows off his fangs to you.

"no seriously, _don't,_ " he snarls, "or next time i’ll bite you for real, capiche?" Your throat starts to close up as you nod, staring his teeth.

He keeps holding your face for a moment, taking in your fearful, wide eyes, then smiles. He's enjoying how much control he has over you… you shut your eyes and rock against his patella again, and as much as you're trying not to, you can't help but kind of enjoy it, too. You kind of enjoy it a _lot_ , actually. Something about it feels natural, but it's also so new and exciting. You bite your lip and feel him staring at you as he moves his knee between your legs more, his thumb dropping from your chin as his knuckles graze down your neck. He hooks his fingers on the upper hem of your shirt and exposes some of your skin, shoving his face into it.

You gasp-- his face is cold, especially his gold fang, and his nasal bones are sharp. You feel air against your chest as he inhales deeply, smiling and taking in your scent... then he pulls back with that big menacing smile, dropping his knee. You look at him and smile, then look away quickly, pushing your elbows against your chest to divert his eyes. You're ashamed of how much you actually enjoy this, even if you're still so fucking scared.

He uses one hand to levitate your chains and yank your arms up, his other hand running up underneath your shirt as you gasp sharply again, his palm cold and unhesitating. He pushes at your shirt from the inside, unbuttoning it and uncovering your skin. He stares at you while you look away, but after a moment of silence, you carefully look at him from the corner of your eye. He seems... intrigued. Confused, even. He chuckles lightly to himself, then his hand lands back onto your skin,s warmed by your body heat. You pant out as he runs it over your belly and up your chest, pressing into you and grabbing at you.

"what the fuck," he chuckles again, "your bones look freaky." You turn to look at him fully, not sure what exactly he meant by that. His fingers slide under your bra and you choke back a moan. You can see the intrigue in his eyes, along with his menacing smile, as he tries simultaneously to slowly explore your skin and to go fast and rough to show you who's boss. You just turn your head away, trying not to shake too much under his touch.

He traces his fingers all over your chest and tummy, but the bra keeps getting in his way. When he can’t figure out how to take it off, he rips the fabric with his fangs and lets the torn pieces fall to the ground. He looks to you in amusement, expecting you to protest, but his smirk freezes on his face when he sees you. You’re even more turned on by the aggressive display, your body twitching in a needy search of any friction.

He doesn’t think about it for too long, your chest now totally exposed to his explorations. He places his palms over your breasts, lightly squeezing them between his fingers and getting a small moan out of you. Your reaction makes him fondle your boobs more roughly, the ridges of his hand brushing against your nipples. Your body trembles under his touches, your back arching against his hands-- you don’t want to reward him with moans for being rough, but you know you can’t keep silent for much longer.

His other hand motions down towards your hips, his magic keeping you them still while he leans in, pressing his face between your breasts. You feel a warm sensation again and you can see... a tongue? There’s a bright red tentacle-like thing sticking out from between his teeth, dripping with some kind of liquid from the tip. Before you can investigate it, however, it’s running up and down your nipple, only his magic preventing your from bucking against him.

He keeps playing with your breasts and you can’t stay silent anymore, whining through your teeth, desperately trying to move against his magic. You accidentally tuck at the handcuffs and he stops, pulling his head away and looking you in the eyes.

"you do that one more time, and i’ll start tearing your limbs off one by one," he whispers into your face, hot air from his mouth running over you. _Smells like mustard,_ you register, confused by the scent and his threat.

You don’t have much time to think, because it seems like he’s gotten bored with your chest as he moves his hand right to your pants. He pops the button open, unzipping your pants and letting them fall down. He traces his fingers down your thigh to the knee and back up, pressing his thumb against your inner thigh until it strokes against your crotch through the soaked fabric of your panties. You throw your head back, moaning loudly as he giggles to himself, letting out a quiet _oh yeah_.

He presses at the wet fabric with his fingers, staring at your crotch intently. You bite down on your lip, trying so hard to be quiet, but _holy shit it feels so good when he keeps pressing against your bits like this_. You moan out through your clenched teeth as he continues to feel around.

"wow. you sure like it when i touch you here, huh?" he chuckles. You just look away, letting out a shaky whimper. He leans in closer and uses his other hand to grab your chin, making you face him.

"what, ya sayin’ you don't?" he whispers. You just close your eyes to avoid his gaze but he jerks with your head aggressively, so you open them again.

"say it," he growls, his irises disappearing. "say you like it." You just clench your teeth harder, frowning with resolute. You can't give him access to your most fragile bits.

He just stares at you for a moment, seemingly unsure how to handle this, but then he exhales sharply through his nose. You gasp when his fingers press against you harder, one of them right against your clit, and you can't let out a loud, choked moan. He stops for just a second then does it again, and as much as you try to hold back, you can't help but continue moaning. He grins widely, the hold on your chin getting stronger as he wraps his fingers around your jaw, pulling you close enough to kiss.

"say it," he growls, rubbing you roughly. "say it, you little freak." You moan hard against his mouth, feeling his breath over your lips, but you don't say a word. He stops rubbing suddenly and you’re left trying to catch your breath, eyes hazy as you gaze at him. He's frowning, showing off his fangs. You can still see a bit of your blood on their edges.

"'kay then, i guess you don't like that after all..." he says, pulling back and dropping you, walking back to the lightbulb. "what a fuckin' shame."

You’re panting and staring at him as he examines his wet fingers nonchalantly, ignoring your pleading looks. You can feel your lips pulsate with want, the air suddenly so much colder than before. You clench your teeth and look away, trying to get a hold of yourself-- this is exactly what you wanted, to be left alone-- but _holy shit, you really did like that_. You whimper, trembling and quivering on the ground. You wish you had more control over your body, that you wouldn’t have to do this… you inhale and exhale deeply as he looks over his shoulder and raises an eye socket at you, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"I-" you start, but you bite your lips right away. _This is way harder than it seemed_. "I liked it," your voice cracks and you feel your face reddening, looking away from him.

He doesn’t let you off the hook that easily, mocking you with a long _aaand?_ You squirm under his gaze, closing your eyes in humiliation over what he does to you. "And..." you start, your breathing stuttering, "could you- could you please give me more?" you try, hoping for the best. He laughs loudly, enjoying his victory, before he walks back to you and leans over you, his hands on the wall.

"that’s how i like it," he smiles widely and squats to your level, dragging his tongue from your chin over your cheek, leaving a wet trail, "you might even be useful, if you learned some manners..." he chuckles to himself, "but i doubt asgore will let you live that long."

He looks down at you, a trace of pity and doubt flashing across his face, then shoves his hand back between your legs. "now, shall we continue?" You answer him with a moan.

Another piece of your underwear is ruined when he grabs the fabric and tears it off so he doesn’t have to take the panties off properly. He leans back a little so he can see what you’ve got there and stops for a moment, staring at it as though seeing a vagina for the first time. Finally, he presses two fingers against your outer lips, dragging them up and down your slit. You immediately buck against him, pushing the fingers deeper and wailing at the feeling, but he grabs your hip with his free hand, shoving you back against the wall.

"don’t move," he orders you, and doesn’t resume until you nod. He returns his attention to your crotch, pressing his fingers against your clit and making you choke another moan. He starts circling it, slowly adding pressure, until it’s too much too soon, causing a silent, anticlimactic orgasm.

For a while you can't catch your breath, laying there on the ground. You open your eyes a bit and see him standing above you, but he's not looking at you. One of his eye sockets is burning brightly and he's doing... _something_ with his hand over his crotch. He grumbles and swears to himself, as though trying to get an old machine to work. When he finally looks at you, you notice there’s a red glow coming from the front of his pants. You stare at it for a while, kind of unsure how to feel about this. With him being so human in shape and size, even the way he talks, you didn't realize that there could be _anything_ down there. The thought sends a chill down your spine.

You realize you've probably been staring at it for a while now and quickly look away, hearing him chuckle nervously. You look up at him after a moment, and see his face is a little red as well. Before you can do anything, he grabs your hair and makes you look into his eyes.

"hey, if you wanted to return the favor, you coulda’ just asked," he chuckles. "now, if you’re that eager, why not help me out of these pants?" he smirks.

You look up at him for a while, trying to think of a way to back out of this deal, but there's no way he'd let you go now. Looking at the bright red bulge in his pants you sigh, pulling yourself onto your knees and reaching out your hands to unbutton his fly slowly.

"hurry up, i ain't got all day," he hisses and tugs at your chains to ram your hands into his crotch. Suddenly you stop in surprise… did you just hear him whimper? The thought of him whimpering at your touch makes your ears and neck hot. You lower your head and undo his zipper, then softly start tugging his shorts down. You want to take your time, maybe tease him a bit, but he tugs at your hair again.

"i'm warning ya, kid, i ain’t a very patient guy," he growls dangerously. You smirk to yourself, pulling at his shorts until they slip from his hip bones and he lets out another choked whimper that gives you a wary confidence. Depending on how his dick works, this could very well be the end of everything relatively pleasant.

Finally, you pull down his briefs with your thumbs and take a nervous peek inside… but what you see surprises you to no end. From all the shapes you probably expected this the least. His dick looks like a regular human dick-- well, except that it glows like Darth Vader’s lightsaber. You pull the briefs off completely and look over his body. It looks really weird, his body a literal skeleton except this one piece of red luminescent flesh hanging over his pubis where a dick would be. Well, at least you're familiar. You sigh in relief before he jolts your head up by your hair and grabs your chin with the other, his eyes empty once again.

"listen here, you little bitch. you either take that thing in your hand, or i'll ram it into your eye socket" he snarls dangerously. You whimper, quickly grabbing his shaft and stroking him, staring into the empty eye sockets. His expression fades from a threatening snarl of sharp teeth to a soft frown. As you continue stroking him, his weird ghost flesh so much warmer and softer than the rest of him, you can see subtle changes in his expression. His mouth twists into a grin and his empty eyes start to close very slowly. As you pump him faster, you can hear his jaw starting to click softly as he trembles, closing his eyes fully, his face getting redder and redder.

He lets out a soft moan and opens his eyes, red orbs back where they belong, and realizes you've been staring at him this whole time. You quickly look down in fear, his intense stare fixated on you. He flicks a finger and uses his magic to turn your face back to him, but doesn't say a thing. For a moment you can't breathe as he surveys your face, thinking.

Suddenly you feel his thumb run over your lower lip. He presses at it, then moves his hand closer, pushing more fingers against your mouth. You don't want to let him into your mouth, but when he gives you another threatening look you just whimper, opening your mouth to let him reach in. He fondles your tongue, then touches your inner cheeks, and finally runs his fingers over your teeth. He seems completely mystified, and you’re very confused, feeling as though you’re at the world's weirdest dentist. _Better let him do what he wants,_ you think to yourself, when suddenly he pulls away, standing up fully and towering over your kneeling form.

You stare up at him for a moment until you feel him press against the back of your head. You realize that your head is at the level of his dick before he roughly pushes your head forward and smushes you against his crotch.

"take it," he growls through his teeth. You grab his femurs and push yourself away from him, but  he pushes you back again, the warm skin of his weird red light organ pressing against your cheek.

"come on, take it in yer mouth, bud," he says again, this time much more gleeful. You push against him again and frown.

"I can't put it in my mouth when you keep smashing my head against your pelvis, you-" You stop before you insult him, deciding it might not be such a great idea. He stops forcing your head close, grinning widely as you swallow, moving your tongue around in your mouth to get a little ready. _Okay, this doesn't have to be so bad,_ you think to yourself. He's not exactly huge and you're not too shabby at this. It's not like you’ve never sucked a dick in your life.

You lean in and press your lips against his tip, slipping it in slowly. You can hear him let out a long shaky exhale, the fingers on your head tangling into your hair. You raise your hands and grab at his hips before leaning closer and getting more of him in, swirling your tongue over the bottom side of it. You can't believe this is the thing coming to your mind, but you could swear he tastes like fucking raspberries. You brush it off and start sucking at him, running your tongue from side to side, the regular stuff.

You can hear him more and more clearly as he leans over, his groans deep at first but slowly becoming higher and more strained. He starts moaning, then starts to whimper, suddenly pressing both hands onto the sides of your head as if trying to cover your ears.

"ah ff-fuck! a-ah, shit-" he mumbles and you can feel him moving his hips against you. While you suck and lightly drag your teeth over his length, you start to realize how... inexperienced he is. You were so scared of him you didn't question a thing, but now that you think about it, he's acting like a virgin. It's possible it's because he’s never fucked a human, but still... feeling him hunch over your head and buck against you while whimpering, you're pretty damn sure this guy doesn't know what the fuck he’s doing. It makes you feel a little safer until suddenly he grabs your head and shoves it onto his dick, choking you in the process.

"ah- ah! AH! AH- FUCK! AH!" he whimpers in a quite high voice, his hands wrapped around the sides of your head as he fucks your face. You can't breathe, your attempts catching on the pressure against the back of your throat. You desperately try to tell him to stop, but can't get out more than an angry hum-- you're pretty sure he wouldn't be able to hear you over himself anyway. You struggle for a moment, but finally you push against him enough to get a breath of air, moving your tongue around to satisfy him without getting choked.

You’re a bit angry, but the hot ecto flesh against your lips and tongue feels pretty nice... and _damn_ do you enjoy the sounds he gives you, moaning and begging and whimpering, completely losing any dangerous image he built up before.

"A-AH- FUCK! THAT FEELS- AH!-SO G-GOOD! HOW CAN- AH! HOW CAN THIS FEEL S-SO GOOD?! AH AAAAH- H-HOLY SHIT! YOU’RE- SO S-SOFT AND- A-AHH- WARM! AAAH!"As you listen to him moan and praise you, you suddenly feel much more powerful. You smirk-- in your mind, since your mouth is busy at the moment-- and pressing your tongue and throat around him as tightly as you can, you start to hum deeply. The choked sound he gives you sends a shiver down your spine, before he suddenly drives his fingers into your hair and that's your cue.

You grab at him harder to keep him still as he comes, yelling and laughing-- and just as he does, you swallow. He chokes back again and moans out so loud and high, his voice cracking as he comes again, his whole body shaking like a leaf. You can't believe he _actually rattles_ like a goddamn xylophone. Finally you remove your mouth from him with a small pop and he stumbles backwards, leaning his back on the pole behind him. Slowly he slides down on his ass and you get to see him. The look on his face is amazing, completely red and sweaty with streaks of saliva going down his chin and small lines of tears coming down from his eye sockets. His eyes are shut tightly and his chest is moving up and down as he tries to catch his breath desperately. You smirk victoriously. You fucking wrecked that guy. You wrecked him _good._

Despite the victory you’ve just achieved and the pride you feel, you’re still hot and bothered-- and looking at the state this guy’s in, you don’t think he’s going to be helping you anytime soon.

You lean back against the wall, sitting in the same position he’s in and bring your hands to your breasts, fondling them before moving one between your legs. You close your eyes as you circle your clit before moving down and slowly pushing a finger inside, moaning at the feeling quietly.

You don’t even think about him seeing you pleasuring yourself like this, adding another finger and slowly scissoring it inside. By the time you add the third one, you’re already whimpering loudly, images of the skeleton’s wrecked face and the noises he made flashing in your mind.

You slowly open your eyes and look at him, wondering how he’s going to react to you. He’s just sitting there, his face bright red, eyes wide and watching you hungrily. You smirk at him and he snaps out of it, using his magic to pin you against the wall.

He gets up and walks towards you, putting the act on again, but now that you know how inexperienced he really is and how badly he needs you, you are scared no more. "so you decided to go on without your master? wrong move," he shakes his head, smirk on his face.

"you brought this on yourself, kid," he says as he uses his magic to pull you up on your feet. You’re surprised, but you keep standing, waiting for his next move. He steps back and sits down, leaning against the pillar. He motions for you to come over and you worry the chain might not be long enough, but comply when he starts to get impatient. You take a few steps and then stop, unsure of what to do next.

"c'mon, don’t be afraid of little ol' me," he pats at his femurs laughing. You’re not really afraid of him anymore, you just don’t know what to expect. You sit down on his knees and wait, but with his dick still in place, you think you know what’s coming. And honestly, after all the teasing, you sort of can’t wait to take him in.

"since you apparently can’t sit still for a fucking second, i got you a spot where you won’t have to," he says, pointing to his dick. If that was supposed to be sort of a pick-up line, he failed miserably. You try to put on a horrified expression so he doesn’t suspect that you’re not scared of him, or _willing_ to ride him for that matter.

"whatcha waiting for, an invitation?" he says, starting to get annoyed with your delayed response. You shake your head and move towards him a little bit more, until your underbelly is pressing against his magical flesh. You both pant at the contact and you smile a little as you start rocking against it, making him tremble underneath you.

A fleeting thought goes through your head, like déjà vu. Sitting on his femurs with your belly pressed against his dick, you can’t help but feel like this has happened to you before... not _exactly_ like this, but the feeling of familiarity is still there. You brush those thoughts away, grunting in frustration-- after all that teasing, you decide you’re done waiting for him. You stop rocking against him and sit up to position yourself over the tip of his dick. Before he gets to say anything, you take a deep breath and take him in, slowly descending onto him. You’re glad you stretched yourself beforehand, because otherwise you couldn’t go this fast without it hurting like hell. The pressure isn’t that bad and you slowly make your way down until you’re sitting on his legs.

You wait for a bit, getting used to the fullness while he has his eyes wide open, desperately trying to catch his breath and keep his cool, edgy posture, but he’s failing miserably. You smirk and start to move in short, fast bursts, watching him whine under you, clenching his teeth and grabbing around to find something to hold onto.

Well, this is a letdown. For all the buildup and tough talk he threw at you, he’s not really doing anything for you right now-- instead just a whimpering mess trembling underneath you. His dick feels pretty nice sliding over your walls, but you were better off with your own fingers. _Maybe it’s for the best, though_... your mind slips back to the nails. You start to move faster to make _him_ feel nice, an idea growing in your head. You don't think this guy will notice if you don't exactly scream in pleasure right now, as he’s having trouble holding back his own moaning at the moment. You're at just the right angle to pull the nails out of the wall. This could be your way out.

You look over your cuffs, finding the keyholes. You think for a moment, trying to think straight while simultaneously trying to keep him stimulated and properly preoccupied. You rub your thighs over his sides until you feel the keys in the pocket of his hoodie. Your plan is becoming nice and clear.

You look down and see him looking up at you with half-lidded, hazy eyes. When your eyes meet, he smirks widely, his hands coming to your hips and he squeezes them tightly.

"ya like it when i fuck you like this, dontya’?" he groans out. You have your own thoughts about that, but don't respond, just looking away. You continue to move your hips, calculating how and when to pull at the chain, when suddenly the grasp around your hips gets even tighter and he stops you. You look down at him in fear that he just saw right through your plan, his eye sockets empty once again.

"is this... not good enough for you? not _hard enough_ for you? " he whispers through a snarl. You wonder what to say, but before you can either apologize or beg or do whatever it takes to comply him, you can feel that unseen force of his magic taking a hold of you again. He lifts you up and you yelp when his dick slides out of you so roughly, before he throws you down onto the rug on your knees, your back to him. You lift yourself up with your hands when he grabs at your head and forces you back down on the rug with your butt in the air. You start breathing fast, afraid of what he'll do to you. His dick game might be weak, but you definitely shouldn't have let him know that. Not only is your escape plan ruined, but now you might be soon ruined, too. You start to whimper again as he holds you down, staring at you.

"i can make it hard if that's what you want," he growls, "i can make it _hurt_ , too." You turn your head to look at him at least a little, your eyes wide and your breath shallow.

"P-please don't hurt me!" you plead, " Come on, I was playing nice!" He shivers at those words, chuckling.

"well, since ya asked so nicely," he presses his dick against your entrance, " _i'll make it hurt just a little bit._ "

He pushes your face back into the rug, his other hand bracing himself next to your side. For a brief moment, your body reacts falsely to his boasts again and a wave of excitement rushes through you-- then he enters you again, yet it’s still not hard enough to hurt. You can hear him pant as he thrusts into you, his movements jittery and a lot slower than you expected them to be. You let out a quiet whimper of relief before moaning loudly so he doesn’t think you’re not enjoying it.There isn’t much you can do right now, so you decide to just go with it, comply him and wait for an opportunity.

He’s slowly building up the pace, letting go of your head and holding your hips instead. You cry out loudly when his fingers dig into your skin and he gets out a choked "yes, more!" to which you comply, your noises echoing in the room. "yeah, you freak, you like how i fuck you, dontcha?!" he gets through his clenched teeth. Before you can reply, he moans out" say my name, bitch!" and you turn around, angry.

"I don’t even know your fucking name!" He stops for just a second, muttering a quick "it’s sans," before he rams back into you again.

"Oh," you take a deep breath, "in that case: SAAAAAANS~!" you try your best to say his name as lewdly as you can. It seems to have worked, since he growls, his moves stuttering for a moment, asking for _more_. You start moaning his name and you can feel him losing it slowly, only concentrating on moving now. You have to admit you’re having a pretty good time as well… something about his name, his quicker pace and harder thrusts...

You lift yourself up on your hands and start bucking against him as hard as you can, your bodies meeting with more force now. He gasps, startled when you do it the first time, then growls and pulls out, wheezing loudly, getting up and sitting against the pillar. You turn around, trying to catch your breath and he growls at you, sounding more desperate than threatening, "into my lap, bitch. face the wall." You nod and do as he says, your only view now the nails in the wall.

You lower yourself onto him and start moving up and down, sincerely groaning in pleasure this time. Something’s different now, the way he treats you… his arms wrap around you as he thrusts into you forcefully, making you go faster and faster. You can hear him moan and whimper right behind your head, even feel him slobber on the back of your neck as he holds you close, his skeletal fingers digging into your skin, grabbing you roughly. Your thoughts get clouded with lust, but you do your best to clear it, wanting to concentrate on the quickly approaching chance to free yourself as much as possible.

You wait for the right moment and tug at the chains, the sound over-shouted by Sans and your action going unnoticed. You smirk to yourself, knowing only about two more tugs and the nails are going to be taken care of. You still need to get the keys somehow… otherwise this would all be useless. You moan out his name again and again, making him lose control and you feel his legs twitch under you, expecting this to be over soon.

Suddenly you’re grabbed by magic and turned around, slightly levitating over his body, and you look him in the face, unsure of what’s going on. The expression on his face is both wrecked and hungry and his hips start moving, his dick thrusting into you hard. You cry out, closing your eyes and getting lost in the sensation for a while.  
"let me see your face as you come!" he growls but immediately goes back to moaning, grabbing your hips tightly and slamming into you. You watch his face as it goes completely red, biting down on his lower jaw with his huge fangs, his eyes tearing up as they roll back in his head. He moans out loudly as he slams into you a few final times, his whole body shaking violently as he comes, your insides getting filled with hot red liquid. You moan out too, but it’s not enough to get you over the edge as well. You do accidentally manage to pull the nails out of the wall in the process, looking at him in fear-- but he’s out of it, entirely oblivious. His eyes are only half open, tongue hanging out from between his teeth and drooling everywhere while he’s trying to catch his breath, hands sprawled next to his body.

 _NOW_ you think quickly, shoving your hand into his pocket, fishing out the key. You quickly unlock your cuffs and remove them, but you have no time to enjoy your freedom. Sans seems to be getting his shit back together already, so you quickly grab his hand, clicking one cuff around it and reaching for the other before he can realize what’s going on. He only gets to shout an annoyed "HEY-" before you put the second one in place, standing up quickly. Both of you are still panting and moaning awkwardly, thanks to his dick being inside you just seconds ago.

You give yourself a moment to calm down, your heart hammering in your chest wildly, body shaking slightly from the adrenaline and arousal. You can hear him shuffling around and quickly turn to him, seeing him trying to get up.

"Don’t you _dare_ ," you quickly hiss at him.

He just stares back at you, eyes wide and breathing fast. You can see intense fear apparent in his face, disproportionate to the situation he’s in… but you kind of like it, smirking as you pull up your pants and start buttoning your shirt. Luckily you have a few safety pins in your pocket to fix up the clothes he tore. It's not perfect, but it'll do for now.

The skeleton, or Sans as you now know him, rattles the chain as he frantically pulls at it, while you absentmindedly fix your bra. You turn to him sharply and he stops, but you just smile.

"It's alright, you can try as much as you like," you chuckle, seeing as the chain is pulled around the support beam. "You won’t get out of them unless you either break the cuffs or tear down the whole building."

His wide, fearful eyes look up and down the pole and he realizes you're right. He looks back to you very slowly, shaking and breathing fast and shallow, the look of absolute terror in his eyes is so intense you almost pity him. Almost.

"how'd you- how did you do that?!" he stutters and you can barely understand him through his chattering teeth. You look around on the floor for a moment before you find one of the nails, picking it up. You bring it to his face, his body rattling even more, whimpering in fear when you approach him.

"Oh, you know, just _nailed it_. " you whisper gleefully. For a fraction of a second you can see surprise and even... something of a smile? Immediately it's gone as he digs his heels into the floor and stumbles back, as if he expected you to ram the nail into his face. You throw it away and get on your knees, shuffling closer to him with a wide smile. He seems to be a bit relieved that you got rid of the nail.

You slowly lift your hand up and touch his chest, feeling the bumps of his ribs through the shirt as he whimpers and pants in fear. You very slowly inch your way up until you grab his jaw, looking over his teeth. You actually kinda like how he looks, now that he's petrified with fear instead of contorted with rage. You cup his cheek and make him face you, the small reddish drops of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little human," you say mockingly, "I thought you monsters were super tough. Look at the damn clothes you're wearing." You pull at his hoodie. He's only dressed in black and red, aside from the two mustard yellow stripes on his shorts. He looks like he just escaped from a Creature Feature music video. You wanna check out his shirt but the moment you raise your hand to his neck to unzip his hoodie, he flinches, covering his head in fear.

"P-PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME! please, i… i-i’m very fragile, you'll k-kill me..." he whimpers. You pull your hand away, looking at him cowering before you and begging for his life. The previous feelings of dominance and amusement are replaced with genuine pity. You look him over, then softly cup his cheekbone, bringing his face up.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you," you assure him. He doesn't seem to trust you, giving you a doubtful look.

"w-why wouldn't you hurt me? you have every right to..." You just shrug.

"You didn't _really_ hurt me, either..." Sans grinds his teeth, looking away.

"only ‘cause you did everything i told you to... i-i was gonna, if you disobeyed me."

"No... you weren't." You close your eyes. For some reason, you now feel confident this is true. The words come out of your mouth like clockwork: "You could never hurt me." Sans looks at you with surprise that quickly turns to anger.

"what?! of course i could! you think i'm some kinda poltroon?! i could've beat you up so bad, i'd break every bone in your fucking body!" he yells, even though he's still shivering with fear. You just smile.

"You're all bark and no bite." He gives you a look of unbridled rage, showing off his teeth and his irises contracting into small, burning red dots as he stutters, trying to find words to insult you. Then he pulls back and looks at you menacingly.

"if i weren't tied up i'd kill you so bad your own mother wouldn't recognise you. i'm a fucking human hunter, a killer with a count, and my soul is dark and brutal like-"

"You know this whole edge speech doesn't really have the same effect when your lil’ Oscar Mayer Weiner is out," you say, raising your eyebrows mockingly. He stops and his face turns red, looking down and grunting in frustration.

"i-i can't make it go away now, okay?! it's made of magic and these stupid fucking cuffs--" He stops suddenly, looking up at you, realizing he probably shouldn't have said that. You smirk widely, leaning in closer.

"Oh really?" you purr, "That sounds interesting..." He skitters his legs to get away from you, stopped by the pole behind his back.

"C-COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING-!" You press your lips against his teeth and he stops immediately, eyes wide. You're prepared to pull back in case he _did_ want to bite, but as you roll your lips gently from side to side, he suddenly stops everything. His eyes roll back into his skull and he closes them slowly while you kiss him. After a moment, you pull back and smile at him, his eyelids fluttering as he opens them again. Immediately his face contorts into a terrified grimace as he realizes what he just did. He whips his head to the side, mortified, disgusted and _terribly_ pissed.

You just laugh and your hand grabs the zipper, opening his hoodie as he squirms under you in protest. You slide your hands under his shirt. He starts to breathe faster and you imagine he feels the same mixture of fear, excitement and shame you did a while ago. You're honestly very curious how his skeletal body looks, your hands running over his ribs excitedly.

You push up his shirt as far as it will go and he warns you, but you know it’s an empty threat. All you see is... well, a skeleton. The bones may be a bit thicker than normal, but there isn’t anything inside his ribcage. You smile, dragging your finger down his sternum and he trembles under your touch. You carefully slide your fingers in between the ribs and grab the sternum into your hand, brushing it with the tips of your fingers.

You look into his face and it’s obvious he’s doing his best not to give in, his eyes closed and teeth clenched to keep the noises in. You smirk and lean in, licking over his mouth. He tries to turn away from you at first, but knows there isn’t any point in trying and gives up. You place your free hand on his cheek, cupping it lightly before whispering "Open up for me, big boy," against his teeth.

He shudders, hesitating for a moment, and unwillingly lets out a small _aah_ as he opens his jaw, his tongue falling out from between his fangs. You quickly take it into your mouth, fondling your own tongue around it and he pants into your mouth, high-pitched moans of pleasure and frustration filling your ears.

You slowly pull back, letting go of his tongue as he opens his mouth to say something, your clear saliva and his red magic ecto fluid in strings between your tongues. He stops himself, looking away from you. You can still see how red his face is, so you have a pretty good idea of what he wanted to say. You stroke his face one more time before dropping your hands lower and hooking both your hands around his ribs, moving them side to side, sometimes lightly scratching them with your nails. He's desperately trying to muffle his sounds in the fluffy hood of his jacket, but you can still hear his needy noises.

You move one of your hands inside of his ribcage and press your index finger into one of his vertebrae, looking at him for reaction. His breath catches in his throat, eyes wide for a second before they close shut, and he lets out a muffled _hnnngh_. You slowly move the finger down his spine as you lean into his face and say a quiet _Sans_ to get his attention. His head snaps to you and he almost hits you in the face, an awestruck look in his eyes as he starts sweating again.

"Sans," you say once more and his eyes close, a little whimper escaping him at the sound of his own name, "has anyone ever touched you like this before?" you ask as you softly wrap your fingers around his spine and start moving them up and down. He just whimpers, unable to say anything more. "C'mon, Sans... answer me, or I might leave you like this," you purr and he shakes his head quickly.

"no no no, please, don’t leave me like this, please-" he starts pleading, looking you into eyes and you smile.

"I won’t, but you gotta be a good boy and answer me first," you smirk and he gulps, looking away. You stop moving your fingers around his bones to hint that he ain’t got much time to think about it and that seems to do the trick.

"n-no..." he says quietly, but you just shake your head in disappointment.

"You gotta do better than that," you tell him as you slowly start letting go of his bones.

"no, please, i-!" he cries out. You look at him, raising your eyebrows in expectation with a smug grin. He takes a deep breath.

"no one... has ever touched me like that. happy?!" he growls, looking you in the eyes furiously but also thirsty for more touches.

You laugh and nod, " _Yes, very._ "

You run your hand over his lumbar, watching his face as he pants out at your touches, looking away. You continue to explore his vertebrae with your fingertips, lower and lower, his breathing getting faster. You smirk and travel all the way down his lumbar as he starts to pant and whimper, and when you push your palm against his sacrum he whines out a long, suppressed moan, immediately hiding his face in the hoodie fluff.

"Wow... for not having skin, you’re pretty sensitive to the touch," you grin, rubbing your palm against the bones harder. He gasps, frowning and smushing his face into the hoodie harder. You reach even lower and run your fingers over the edge of the bone to his coccyx lightly, his whimpering and moaning getting louder.

"Come on, let me hear it," you whisper, dragging your fingers back up his sacrum. He just clenches his teeth, growling with hostility. You lean in and give him a kiss on the cheekbone, making him flinch again.

"Heh, I guess I'll have to work for that myself, huh?" you mutter with a smile and slide your hands up and over the edge of his hipbones.

You don't really expect to find the spot so early when suddenly he gasps loudly, twitching under you. He opens his eyes wide, face completely red, as you stare down at him in surprise. Then a huge smile slowly creeps over your face.

"no, no no no not theraaAAAAH!" he screams when you run your hands over his hipbones again, harder than before. He breathes heavily and you smile at him in amazement, squeezing the edges again. The noises he gives you, as much as he tries to suffocate them, are just amazing-- soon you're driving your palms into his hipbones hard, enjoying the suppressed moaning and whimpering as he begs you to stop, trying so hard to keep his cool but it's already on the fucking moon.

"Hehe, no need to be ashamed, lil’ guy," you chuckle, giving him a second to catch his breath, "come on, _get loud."_ He looks at you, eyes watering from the pleasure and a small streak of saliva going down his chin.

"f-fuck off!" he barks out madly, "i don't take any fucking orders from humans!" You just grin wider.

"Really? What if I was to touch your... _boner_? " You giggle at your own joke and to your surprise he seems like he _just might_ be repressing a smile of his own. He shoves his face in his hoodie fluff again and you swear he really is smiling, his form shaking for a minute… but when he turns back to you he's back to looking angry, showing off his fangs.

"don't you fucking dare-ah- AH!" he yells at you when you wrap your palm around his dick, feeling the magic pulsate between your fingers, and you grin victoriously.

You start stroking him, moving your hand up and down, only squeezing a little. It’s not long before his hips start twitching, moving against your hand.

"Someone’s eager, huh?" you chuckle, but don’t stop, playing with the head of his dick with your other hand. He tries his best to stop moving, whimpering a pathetic "no, i- _aaah!_ " as he does so.

You keep jerking him off until you can feel him getting to the edge, his moans loud and desperate for release. You take both your hands off of him and get up, walking to the wall and watching him catch his breath, his panting changing into small, repetitive begs, _no, no, no_. His whole body is shuddering, bones rattling against each other... you can even see his dick pulsating.

When he calms down a little, he looks at you with spite in eyes. "why do you have to be like this?! finish me or fuckin' leave, you sonovabitch!" he barks at you and you just chuckle. "what do you even want from me?!" he asks, this time more desperate.

You smirk, "I’m glad you asked. I only want you to return the favor," you tell him and his brows furrow, confused.

When you don’t tell him anything more, he asks again, "whatdya’ want?!"

You walk back to him and squat so your heads are on the same level, leaning in to where his ear would be.

"I want you to eat me out with that freaky tongue of yours," you whisper and you can feel him shivering under you as you pull back to look him in the face.

He seems conflicted, probably not wanting to submit to you but the idea sounding intriguing to him. After some time, just when you’re about to get up and think of something else, he speaks up. "i- i wouldn’t... i wouldn’t be against it..." he mutters slowly, his eyes looking everywhere but yours, "but you gotta promise to not leave me afterwards!" he turns to you finally, once again showing off his teeth, but the display is no longer intimidating to you.

"I don’t have to promise you anything,” you tilt your head nonchalantly, “but if you do a good job... I’ll consider it," you wink at him and he seems horrified, as if he just now realized what he agreed to. You get up, but only so you can pull down your pants and underwear.

You turn back to him and he isn’t looking you in the face, instead eyeing your crotch with nervous intrigue, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his teeth. You walk towards him and without any warning shove your crotch against his face, one leg lifted up with your thigh against his cheek. He grumbles annoyedly, but you grab his skull and he looks up at you immediately.

"One wrong move and you’re never getting out of here, _buddy_ ," you warn him, imitating his mafia-like accent, and he just nods hesitantly, unable to say much right now.

"Good," you smile and he looks at you in surprise. You can even see a red blush on his cheeks. "Now, Sans... stick your tongue out and trace it up and down the slit," you instruct him and a few seconds later you can feel the hot, wet tongue between your legs, not going too deep yet. You let out a pleased moan, before telling him to press at your clit. He follows your order after some thinking, probably not knowing what a clit even is, but eventually he finds it with the tip of his tongue and you moan out softly, commending him. You have to rest your head against the pillar, your bits sensitive after getting so close but never releasing, and breathe deeply.

You whimper his name when he starts moving without you telling him to and he hums into your crotch. You figure he knows what to do after he saw you fingering yourself before and decide to let him do whatever he wants while you only enjoy the feeling. He soon moves the tip against your entrance and when you don’t object, he slowly snakes it inside, filling you up and wriggling against your walls.

You pant out in bliss, putting both hands on his skull and lifting your leg a bit more to get him closer, but still give him enough space to let him breathe. He moves his tongue around hesitantly, probably unsure of what exactly you want him to do, so you lightly direct his head, moaning out softly whenever the slick yet rough surface of his tongue rubs against your sweet spots. He eventually settles to slowly pull in and out, sliding almost the entire length of his tongue over your walls, pushing at them with varying intensity. You’re breathless and barely standing after just a few minutes and you tell him to stop. He hesitantly does so, his tongue slipping out of you and back in between his jaws as he looks up at you, seemingly afraid that he fucked up somehow. You drop down to your knees and take his skull into your hands, bringing it to your face and kissing him deeply. You pull back and smile at him genuinely.

"You were amazing," you tell him and he freezes, staring up at you with wide eyes. You’re not sure what the matter is when suddenly, you see reddish tears welling up in his eyes and he turns his head away. He clenches his teeth, trying so hard not to cry.

"Oh gosh! Sans, are you okay?" you ask, trying to lift his head up to face you, but he doesn't look at you. You use your thumbs to wipe his tears away and after a bit of hesitation you hug him, pressing his head onto your chest. He seems to calm down slightly.

"Hey now, shhh... I'm sorry if I took it too far, I didn't mean to make you-" He suddenly recoils violently in your arms, pushing you away.

"WHY!- the FUCK!- are you so NICE TO ME?!?" he yells at you, face red and irises contracted, "you do realize we're still ENEMIES, and i will still KILL YOU the second i get the FUCKING CHANCE- RIGHT?!!" He stares at you, breathing heavily, and you look away for a moment, thinking of an answer... he turns away from you, frowning furiously, wriggling in disagreement when you sit on his femurs. You swoop close to him, pressing your stomach against his still present dick and he shudders, closing his eyes, frowning even more. You put your hands on his chest and slide them side to side softly.

"Well, you haven't so far..." you say, and Sans groans.

"kinda hard to kill ya when i'm tied up, you dumb asshole."

"You could have before, and still didn't."

"w-well, that's because- i wanted to fuck you! maybe i'm just fucked up like that, a monster that's into humans! so what?! it's my fucking business-" He stops when you wrap your hands around him, placing your chin on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, then closes his eyes and sighs, raising a chain-laden hand to his forehead. You hug him for a moment, then lift your head to where his ear should be and land a few kisses on his skull.

"Thank you for not killing me, Sans," you say softly, "Or hurting me, for that matter." He’s silent for a while, then exhales deeply.

"kid... what's your fucking damage? i... i _will_ kill you eventually. " Those are the words he says, but the way he says it sound more like... he _has_ to, not necessarily wants to. You pull away and smile at him, while he looks away, anger, fear, but also regret apparent in his face.

"Well, you were nice to me and I didn't kill you when I had the chance," you say cheerfully, "maybe if I'm nice to you, you won't have to kill me." He looks up at you, then away as he smiles, exhaling an unhappy chuckle.

"nice wishful thinkin you got goin on, buddy," he growls, "it's not like i have... well, you can try it, anyway." Dammit, you were so close that time... You sigh, and lean in to kiss his face again, slowly rocking your hips against him. He whimpers at the movement, closing his eyes, but much less tightly than before. You smile to yourself. Maybe you did get somewhere after all.

You place a few more pecks on his skull before you move to his mouth, licking at it until the teeth open and a hesitant tongue presses against yours. You smile, glad he’s finally warming up to you, and tilt your head to get better access. He moans into your mouth and almost pulls away as your hand slides down his pelvis, but you keep him close with your other hand. You don’t really feel like waiting any longer and grab his dick, holding it upright before sitting up on your knees and positioning it under your entrance. Sans's body shivers when he takes a peek through the kiss and sees what you’re doing, his breath quickening.

You take a deep breath before slowly sinking onto him, your inner walls slickened by his tongue, the red dick going in more easily than you expected. You try to catch your breath as you sit down on him, bracing yourself against his shoulders and leaning your forehead against his.

You start rolling your hips at first before riding him up and down, noises of pleasure coming from both of you. You move one of your hands to your clit, pressing at it and crying out at the feeling, panting into Sans's face. Suddenly your hand is shoved away roughly and his finger in replaces yours, messily circling around and you whine, moving faster and harder than before.

You open your eyes and look into Sans's, seeing him watching your every movement and you laugh before launching at his mouth. You run your tongue around his fangs, which are a lot blunter than they look, but still sharp enough to be dangerous. You both keep swallowing each other's moans and whimpers and it’s not long before you’re coming, shouting his name and squeezing around him, which gets him over the edge right after you. Your ears are filled with an animalic growl as he comes into you, the red ecto liquid splashing out between the two of you. You move a few more times before you feel the magic dissipate under you, the red stuff gone as well.

You slouch against him, both of you trying to catch your breath. Your body quickly gets cold from sitting on the floor and you reach out for your pants, putting them on before sitting back on Sans. He’s looking away from you, probably ashamed of helping you get off. You’re not sure.

It's silent. The silence prevails for a few minutes as you sit sideway in his lap, snuggled up to his chest, listening to his breath. How can he breathe without lungs, you don't know. Surprisingly, it's him who breaks the silence after a while, mumbling something you don't quite catch.

"Hmm?" you lift up your head, eyebrows raised in question. He looks to the ground, away from you.

"i said he's gonna kill me," he says, his voice deep and grave.

"Kill you? Who's gonna kill you?" you ask. Sans looks at you with that constantly grumpy look, then exhales deeply, looking back down.

"my brother. you were his catch. he told me to... _'take care'_ of you, while he delivers the news to the royal guard. " He takes a deep breath. "in a few hours they'll be here..." You look at him with pity.

"And he'll... _kill you?_ " you say. Sans shakes his head slowly.

"nah, but he might as well. when he finds out i fucked up this bad, he's gonna be mad. or worse..." he looks down, "i can hear him now, 'SANS, HOW COULD YOU LET THE HUMAN ESCAPE', 'SANS, WHY DID YOU LET IT TIE YOU UP', 'SANS, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT'!" he imitates his brother in a high-pitched nasal voice. He hangs his head back down with a sigh. "since i'm so fragile, he doesn't hit me... he'd kill me with one hit. but he found a way to make it hurt anyway..."

Silence falls on both of you again. You don't know what to say, and it seems that neither does Sans.

After a while of wondering, you reach down and grab his underwear and shorts, pulling them up and fixing his fly. He looks at you through his grumpy facade, covering his fear and sadness. For a moment he just stares at you, then looks down.

"If it helps," you start, getting his attention, "you can say that I tricked you, or got loose and overthrew you. I know it won’t change the situation, but... maybe, if you tell him I was... very strong or something, he won’t take it as you failing, but as me succeeding." Sans looks at you. He looks at you for a long time, considering your words. Eventually, he hangs his head back down.

"thanks..." he mutters, and you just smile sympathetically. Then it's silent yet again.

You sit next to him, leaning your head onto his shoulder, and look around the room while you wait. Sans doesn’t know why you're still here, but eventually just shrugs it off and hangs his head, waiting for his brother like a convicted prisoner awaiting his execution. You wait too, listening to the wind outside and watching the flickering lights of the lamp dance around on the walls. You wait... and wait... until eventually you hear it. Silent snoozing.

Very carefully you remove yourself from him, getting up and reaching for the keys. You come back to him, just staring down at him for a moment, assuring yourself that he really is sleeping. Then, you move behind the pillar, carefully bringing up the shackles and finding the keyholes on the cuffs. Holding the key in one hand and the cuffs in the other, you wonder whether or not you're making a mistake. After a bit of hesitation, you take a deep breath and unlock them, gently letting his hands slip out. You take the chains and lay them on the rug so they won’t make much noise. You look at the skeleton one last time, snoring softly, looking tired and scared even in his sleep. You watch him sleeping for a moment, many thoughts running through your head. Then you carefully open the door and step out into the cold late autumn night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
